warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Enok Innokenti
Enok Innokenti was a Magister in the Archenemy forces, serving under both Archons Nadzybar and Urlock Gaur during the Sabbat Worlds Crusade. Innokenti was ultimately defeated on the world of Herodor in 773.M41 by the Imperial forces of the Crusade following the unexpected reincarnation of Saint Sabbat. History Enok Innokenti was a notorious Magister of the Forces of Chaos within the Sabbat Worlds and served as one of the Archon Nadzybar's chief lieutenants. Holding sway within the ranks of the Archenemy, Innokenti possessed considerable military forces under his command. Under Nadzybar, Innokenti fought throughout the Sabbat Worlds Crusade in many notable engagements. After the death of Nadzybar on Balhaut in 764.M41, Innokenti continued to harass and harangue the Imperial forces while they pushed coreward into the Cabal System. Innokenti's troops not only provided fierce resistance to the Imperial advance but also began to launch hostile counter-strikes. By 771.M41, a new Archon, Urlock Gaur, had risen from within the ranks of the Forces of Chaos to provide a new coherence to the defence of the Sabbat Worlds. As Gaur withdrew into the Carcaradon Cluster to the fortress world of Morlond to mass his forces for a large scale counter-attack, he left his most capable Magisters, including Innokenti, in charge of his forces to continue prosecuting their attack on the Crusade's coreward flank. In the latter months of 773.M41, two of Archon Gaur's Magisters, Innokenti and Anakwanar Sek, launched a two-pronged flank attack into the Khan Group that would be both murderous and catastrophic for the Imperial Crusade forces. Their goal was simple -- to bisect the Crusade force and decapitate it. By the end of 773.M41, these two Magisters had all but halted the Imperial thrust in the Cabal Systems, slicing across the Imperial realm and successfully bisecting the Khan Group. The Imperial losses -- both military and civilian -- were horrific. Three worlds were savaged to near-extinction, and on another three their ecosystems were permanently altered, creating nuclear winters. This does not take into account the number of people consumed by penalty camps and murder centres that were established by the encroaching occupation forces of the Archenemy. During this phase of the Crusade many worlds within the zone of the Chaotic counter-attack found themselves fighting alone. Only sheer happenstance combined with successful unilateral actions eventually saved the Imperial position, rather than the pursuit of an overall, cohesive strategy. But the campign on the world of Herodor proved a tuning point for the Crusade. Magister Innokenti chose to lead an assault on the "Holy World" that had once been visited by Saint Sabbat during her original Crusade to claim the sector for the Emperor millennia earlier. Innokenti may have foreseen the miracle of the reincarnated saint that was to occur through the will of the Dark Gods and may have attempted to prevent it from occurring. An Imperial Guard force supported by the local Planetary Defence Force occupied the sacred balneary shrine and religious centre of the world's principle city of Civitas Beati in order to defend it from Chaotic attack. Reliable information in regards to what occurred during the assault by the Chaotic forces remains unclear with the exception of the early stages of the attack. A young raven-haired woman emerged from the Imperial citizenry of the city claiming to be the reincarnation of Saint Sabbat. Despite her mysterious (some detractors say dubious) origins, this unidentified girl took on the mantle of the saint, and for all intents and purposes became the beloved Saint Sabbat. Exhibiting powers and abilities beyond the ken of average mortals, this Living Saint inspired the Imperial forces, stirring their resolve with her holy presence. The beloved Saint Sabbat had been reborn. The Imperial forces rallied around the Living Saint, their morale soaring, and engaged Innokenti's foul host at the Civitas Beati. A vicious battle ensued as the Imperials routed the Archenemy forces and Saint Sabbat personally slew the wicked Magister. Had Innokenti not been halted by the fight on Herodor, his advance would have most likely pushed forwards and eventually have finished the job of fatally decapitating the Crusade line. The timing of the victory on Herodor could not have been more perfect for the success of the Imperial reconquest of the Sabbat Worlds. Sources *''Sabbat Worlds Crusade'' (Background Book) by Dan Abnett *''Sabbat Martyr'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett es:Enok Innokenti Category:E Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Sabbat Worlds Crusade Category:I Category:Characters